wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn Guard
The Dawn Guard (sometimes known as the 'Cult of Dionysos') are a Renegade Chaos Chapter of Adeptus Astartes created during the ill-fated 21st Founding, the so-called 'Cursed Founding'. Unlike many renegade chapters, the Dawn Guard still cling to the precepts of the [[:w:c:warhammer40k:Codex Astartes| Codex Astartes]] and some members still continue worship of the Emperor, despite their Heretic status. It is unknown what gene-father the Dawn Guard hail from, however it is known that a mutation in their gene-seed causes some members to suffer from a near insatiable greed (this was named by the Adeptus Mechanicus as The Avarice). The chapter has gone to the effort to make entire ships into "museum barges" that store mass amounts of knowledge, relics, and wildlife. The Dawn Guard are also known to be willing to ally with nearly any faction in the universe so long as that faction can supply the chapter with relics to sate there greed, however this often ends poorly when the Dawn Guard turn mid-battle due to bribes from the enemy or sheer boredom. History M35- Founding The Dawn Guard were founded during the early years of the 21st Founding , when the geneses alterations were rather extreme. during this time they also located and subsequently claimed "the Stalwart Archive" a dark age starfort classified as an Ichor Pattern Starfort. Notable Conflicts The Ichor Conflicts 566.M36 Escalation The Ichor conflicts are perhaps the most memorable moments in the chapters history being when they fell to the powers of the warp, but also when the most memorable leaders of the chapter gained there most memorable attributes. It all started the newly appointed chapter master of Dawn Guard Dyonysus became one of the first of the chapters masters to suffer from a permanent form of the second stage of the avarice. Dionysus in his greed he would order his forces to go on several raids of nearby planets to take the populace, food, art, relics and much more. As one would expect this caused the Inquisition to get involved and once the Inquisition agents had discovered what had happened the Dawn Guard were declared traitorous and companies from the Lamenters, the Hawk Lords and the Inceptors as well as several Cadian regiments of guard were called in to destroy them. Knowing that there would be an assault on his home, Chapter Master Dionysus, underestimating the threat sent only the 5th and 9th companies as well as an estimated 2000 guardsmen and imperial navy officers to meet the threat. These void battles went on for multiple days before Dionysus saw that the Imperial forces were still being reinforced and decided to rally the entire chapter to attempt to meat this threat, however due to the fact the companies of the Dawn Guard were spread across the planet and Vox signals were not being responded to by the further away companies, he sent the Chief Librarian Sceptus to deliver his orders, to send reinforcements to the fortress monastery, to the 4th, 6th and 8th companies. Meanwhile, he co-ordinated the other companies to prepare to defend the main continent of Ichor IV in case the Imperial forces breached the planet's air defenses. The Breaching After about three more days of void battles with the forces of the 5th company sending constant barrages of torpedos and las fire and the 9th making constant boarding assaults the Dawn Guard's defense eventually fall and they were forced back to the planets surface. The 5th Company Astartes were mostly unharmed but the Ninth were almost entirely destroyed, in addition the Traitor's Imperial Navy was almost entirely destroyed leaving the Dawn Guard's void capability minimal, however making planetfall would not be simple for the Imperial Forces. The planet of ichor IV was incredibly well defended with each of the company forts having large void shields, as well as anti air missiles and turrets. The Imperial Forces would not be able to make planet fall without mass casualties unless they could first disable one of these fort's defenses. For a entire day the Imperial Forces queried how they would pierce through these defenses but there questions were answered when they were voxed by the captain of the 10th company who had kept his loyalty to the Imperium and would allow the imperial forces to land. Though the Imperial Forces were initially skeptical after sending in a few dummy drop ships to test the tenth company and those ships were allowed safe landing the Imperial Forces decided to take the risk and dropped the space marine forces down to the 10th Company's fort, and with that the battle for Ichor IV began. The Battle for Ichor IV TBA The Battle of The Archive TBA The Crudelo III Betrayal 093.M42 The Dawn Guard 2nd Company were hired by a warband of Thousand Sons for assistance reclaiming some heresy era manuscripts of the Imperial hive world Crudelo III, however, during the end of this short war against Imperial Forces, the Thousand Sons were betrayed by the Dawn Guard attempting to seize the manuscripts this led to a bloody conflict lasting 24 years before the Dawn Guard were forced to retreat due to reinforcements from the Thousand Sons arriving. Chapter Home World Ichor IV was an exceptional hive world who's inhabitants prided themselves of the planets beauty, however after the chapter turned traitor the planet was subjected to Exterminatus. Instead of all companies being base in one location on the planet each company has a separate fort on the planet however these were rarely use for anything other than training. Fortress-Monastery The stalwart Archive is a massive star-fort of unknown design from the dark age of technology it was vast in size. it has the unique function of being able to perform unassisted warp jumps and was originally found embed into the crust of ichor IV. the Adeptus Mechanicus originally stated it was in disrepair and so allowed the dawn guard to use is as there fortress monastery as it was heavily armed with anti aggressor laser batteries. during the closing days of the battle for Ichor IV, Dionysus prayed to the dark gods for assistance and was given 3 boons one of which was a techno daemon that possessed the monastery and brought it to an operable status it was then used to evacuate the chapter into the warp where they would stay for millennia. in M42 it stays in the outer fringes of the galaxy acting as a Homebase for the many forces of the Dawn Guard 'as well as storing many relics, flora and fauna. each company has an area of the archive in which they inhabit, it also features multiple hive cities spread through it. Chapter Organisation The chapter was mostly ''Codex-compliant however due to the events of the Battle of Ichor IV, many companies are not at full strength. Additionally the Librarius and fourth company are one solid entity, the specific god a marine pledges himself to is normally based on his company such as the 4th Company being entirely worshippers of Nurgle and the second entirely dedicated to Slaanesh. Despite having fallen to chaos before Roboute Guilliman's reformations to the ''Codex Astartes'' after returning to the Imperium, they still follow said reforms due to having capturing an updated edition of the Codex. Despite it following the codex in many ways given the nature of chaos, the chapter has altered their organisation in some ways so as to better survive, where as some changes are just from circumstance; for example the Reclusiam is less organised with a Reclusiarch for each major chaos god in addition these Reclusarchs are not always Chaplains. The Grand Reclusiarch is a rank that despite its name is not necessarily above the other Reclusiarch, but is instead just a chaplain who represents the balance of chaos undivided. The chapter master does not only keep contact with the Earls (the Dawn Guards name for captains) of the chapter instead there is a throne room within '''The Stalwart Archive '''were he and the other members of a special council of the Dawn Guard called the '''Witan, '''meet and discuss the chapters plans, the council members are hand picked by the chapter master '''Dionysus and can contain anything from earls to Young Bloods. The average company of the Dawn Guard will contain; an Earl; 1-3 Thegns (the closest things to a lieutenant for the Dawn Guard) , an ancient (a standard bearer), 100 battle line marines and a company champion. Companies The company of the Dawn Guard differ from each other massively for example; the fourth company has few members, it consolidates for this with a large amount of daemon engines, well as the 2nd company has near full company strength due to their very conservative combat style. First Company Command * Earl Myron Reclusiarch of tzeench * Earl Nikias Squads * 4 veteran terminator squads * 5 veteran squads Unique wargear * Terminator armour Second Company Command * Earl Euclid Reclusiarch of slaanesh (master of the watch) * Theign * Dreadnaught * Company Champion Squads * 8 Battleline squads * 2 Close support squads * 2 FireSupport squads Unique Wargear * Sonic Weaponry * Ryza Pattern Lascannons Description The Second Company is nearly always at full company strength (100 marines), and specialize with holding positions and anti armour. Their large number of marines is due to there conservative form of war, fighting extremely cautiously, and the fact that during the Battle of Ichor IV they were the last line of defence against the loyalists, meaning they did not suffer nearly as many casualties. Their conservative form of war causes them to be looked down on by most of the other companies and their captain would most likely have been usurped if it was not for his high regard by the Dionysus. Second company marines are known to slowly become more and more avaricious starting with just minor greed and lust but eventually causeing them to become incapable of thinking straight, at this point they are assigned to the assault squads where they will most likely be slain in close combat. The second company are, completely pledged to Slaanesh, mainly collect information and weaponry, and adorned in brass armour trims. Third Company Command * Earl Hrodgar master of the arsenal * Thegns * company ancient Squads * 8 Battleline squads * 2 close support squads Description adorned with heavily detailed and patterned armour this company is known for collecting art and sculptures and placing them in there section of the stalwart archive. '''they are notable for there lack of chaotic taint in comparison to other companies some members even worshipping the emperor of man. for an unknown reason '''The avarice '''seems to effect this chapter less than any other rarely even progressing past '''the first stage, the reason for this is unknown. Fourth Company Command * Chief Librarian Sceptus, Earl Of The Fourth Great Company, master of the keep, Reclusiarch Of Nurgle, And 78th in his Favour * Plague apothecaries * Librarians * Plague Priests * Company Champion * Thegns Squads * 4 Battleline Squads * 2 Close support squads * 2 Terminator squads * PoxRidden Hordes Unique Wargear * Bloat Drones * Blight Haulers * Plagueburst Crawlers * Plague Weaponry Description The Fourth Company is Believed to be the most corrupted by The Ruinous Powers barely sharing any resemblance to the ''Codex Astartes'''' , in addition it is clear that the troops of the fourth company seem to be completely brainless simply following orders from sceptus, though this does not seem to be the case for the company command. Due to the events of the Battle of Ichor IV the Dawn Guards Librarius is fussed with the fourth company though these psykers will still fight alongside the other companies but are all pledged to sceptus and nurgle. the reason the fourth company has so much wargear normally exclusive to the death guard is due to the fact that during the plague war they lead a campaign of small precise strikes at the realm of Ultramar to assist the death guard forces and in return were gifted many of there daemon engines and a few troops. the fourth company specialise in a heavily armoured assault pushing forward with a deadly spearhead with heavy armour due to this style of war causing there armour to be slowly destroyed they are constantly replacing damaged warmer with that of there enemy and ,due to the large stashes of it in the armoury this leads to the fourth having lots of mark 3 armour. Due to severe rotting the fourth company armour is all a pallid grey except some plates having chunks of silver due to paint falling off but the actual armour not yet having rotten. '''Fifth Company' Command * Earl (Chief Victualler) * Thegns * company champion * company ancient Squads * 6 Battleline squads * 1 close support squads * 2 fire support squads Description Other than there involvement in the Ichor IV conflict this company has done little of note they will often support other companies when they go into battle but will rarely fight alone they are also chaos undivided. Sixth Company Command * Earl Nirmal (master of the rites) * 2 Thegns Squads * 9 Battleline Squads Description This Company exclusively worships Tzeench and as such has one of the highest numbers of mutations or "blessings" of any company. They have a major dislike of the 4th Company '''due to there actions during the Ichor Conflict. They are well known for creating barges filled with lavish food and comfortable living conditions and are generally the nicest places to live in the entire Dawn Guard fleet, they desire order in all things and even there mutations seem to follow this. Their captain has supposedly been killed multiple times but whether his supposed immortality is due to the warp, his natural biology, or doubles is unknown to all but him and possibly Dionysus. '''Seventh Company Command * Earl Achilleus Reclusiarch of Khorn (Lord Executioner) * Thegns * Company Champion * Company Ancient Squads * 10 Close support squads Unique wargear * Butcher nails (stolen from the world eaters warband the foresworn) Description The seventh company are a fully Khornate force, when the chapter was first founded the seventh company was a reserve company dedicated to assault troops however due to the fact the Chapter showed little unity post founding, they became a assault force that acted very separate. Their avarice is aimed towards a want for battle and glory, they collected trophies of there kills and are filled with rage, this caused the entire company to be easily tempted to Khorne after turning traitor. The seventh company will wear stripped down light armour along with jump packs and rarely use ranged weaponry. there armour is mostly salvaged so lacks the cleanest of the rest of the chapter, with unpainted patches and missing components. Eighth Company Command * Earl * Thegn Squads * 3 Battleline Squads Description After being wiped out during the ichor IV conflict the company is still being recovered. Ninth Company Command * Venerable Earl Solon (master of the fleet) (dreadnaught) Squads * 2 leviathan dreadnaughts * 3< ironclad dreadnaughts * 1 hellbrute * 3< contempter dreadnaughts * 2 derodero dreadnaughts * 1 furibundus dreadnaught * 3 fire support squads Description The ninth company suffered the most casualties of any company that survived The Ichor Conflicts ,'''and have never truly recovered like the other companies have, instead many of the fatally wounded but surviving battle brothers were entombed in '''Dreadnoughts. This company excels in ship warfare and its captain is a master of void based combat and when they board a ship they rarely fail, this is due to there extreme skill at holding choke points, and overwhelming firepower in enclosed spaces. Tenth Company Command * Earl * 2 Thegns Squads * Between 50-200 Aspirants/scouts at an one time Description Due to there betrayal of the chapter master during the Ichor IV Conflicts the 10th company were completely reconstructed after the Dawn Guard returned to real space. This means that they are relatively weak, and lack in proper scout equipment and wargear. as the dawn guard is still having to replace fallen marines lost during the Ichor IV Conflicts aspirants are trained in active combat so as to attempt to speed up the production of new marines. Combat Doctrine TBA Chapter Gene-Seed The gene-seed of the Dawn Guard is of unknown origin to the Imperium of Man, what is known however is the many faults of the gene-seed seemingly caused by the mechanic's tinkering during the 21st Founding, these flaws are; inherent damage to the Sus-an membrane, amplified emotions, and cases when battle brothers enter a state of intense greed called "the avarice", these states vary in length and intensity with it lasting permanently for some battle brothers and for only a few seconds for others, this defect is believed to be the leading factor in the chapters fall. The avarice The avarice is present in nearly all members of the chapter but it can become much more severe and will normally wax and wain in severity. it has been categorised in 4 stages of prominence; The first stage of the avarice is just a subtle nagging want this is the initial stage of the avarice. though this stage is what you can attribute the chapters affinity for collecting. The second stage'''s symptoms can be described as chronic boredom and envy this stage will normally result in battle brothers collecting trophies, pillaging and committing unsavoury acts to try to satiate themselves. It is rare for a battle brother suffering from this stage to not have chosen a chaos god to pursue the path of as they will see it as a way of gaining more power wealth and joy. This stage is rarely temporary but does sometimes last for short periods of time. '''The third stage is were battle brothers become incapable of thinking logically becoming more like beasts and will often get bored of using ranged weaponry. in most cases this stage will drop after a few moments or days, but in rare cases members will stay at this stage permanently (or at least until they progress to stage 4). In this stage battle brothers are normally deployed on the front lines as commanders fear that if they are not they will; in a desperate bid to sate there wanting; kill their leaders so as to gain power. Many brothers are also possessed by daemons at this stage and will implant themselves with modifications to try to end there greed, but it is in vain as the more they gain the more they want. The fourth stage is the deadliest stage of all with the longest a marine has ever survived in this stage being four minutes it will either end with the marine dropping out of this state and reducing to a lower stage, or in a mindless rage/greed/lust/want trying to harness all the power they can at the moment and exploding with power, this will either kill them or they will become hideous chaotic spawn. this is the inevitably of any dawn guard marine who lives for too long. Notable Members Chapter Master Dionysus: TBA Chief Librarian Sceptus Chief Librarian Sceptus Captain Of The Fourth Great Company, master of the keep, Reclusiarch Of Nurgle, and Seventy Eighth in His Favour, is one of the most influential lords in the Dawn Guard second only to Dionysus and likely the first of the entire chapter to fall to the ruinous powers. during the Ichor conflicts he would leave Dyonysus's side To discover the loyalty of the fourth company and whether they would assist in the defense of the chapter. He would drive to the fortress of the fourth company discovering they were loyal to the Imperium, '''who would then attempt to slay him, however he would use his psychic might and blessings by the '''Plague God Nurgle to smite down the company's captain and use his soul to summon hoards of daemons who would aid in a great spell that would cause the corruption of the entire company making them mindless zombies who know only plague. S'ceptus '''would then return to '''The Stalwart Archives,' near the final stage of the War for the Archive, who's Librarius and new company were able to hold off the encroaching Imperium Forces for long enough for the starfort's warp engines to power up and pull the entire fortress along with a chunk of the planet to be ripped out of real space and into the warp. During the 42nd millennium Sceptus has lead the fourth company on many campaigns such as border runs on Ultramar during the plague wars to assist the Death Guard, he has since that though returned to The Archive to serve Dionysus. Chapter Fleet Prevalent ships * Magnum Opus '''is the most heavily armed ship in the entire Dawn Guard fleet it is the '''flagship of the 9th company. '''It is a Battle barge and is capable of launching hundreds of Helldrakes and drop pods into battle. * '''Woetide is the flagship of the 7th company and Is an unusually large strike cruiser equipped with a makeshift "boarding ram" it is filled with skulls and the blood of thousands of different species across the universe. Museum Barges Museum barges are a ship type unique to the Dawn Guard where they hollow out nearly all furnishing from a normal ship to fill it with artefacts, creatures, books, plants, and just plain resources. The Dawn Guard dedicates itself fully to filling these ships in a weak attempt to satiate there incessant greed, lust and gluttony. Relics and Artefacts * an athame * 3 noctilith crowns seized en route to vigilus * several suits of ancient power armour including; that of the custodies, and mark 1 "thunder armour" * the ashes of a rubric * a damaged webway gate * a shard of the c'tan Tsara'noga * the old Terran "crown jewles" of Britannia * the fulgurite * the song of entropy Fauna and Flora * A Ymgarl genestealer * several Venus man traps * many Ambull * multiple tame mimics * a watcher in the dark in stasis. * a hive tyrant full skeleton. * several gaunt's and other Tyranid species. * a Squat * a Zoat Libraries The library of the dawn guard is seconded only in size by the black library itself. the most notable of these are: * several pages of the book of Magnus * an original copy of the Lectitio Divinitatus * a copy of the book of Lorgar * the updated codex astarties * many prophesies to do with the primarchs and the chaos gods Other * the geneseed of 16 of the 20 original legions * several large deposits of Blackstone of both polarities * several ork vehicles including but not limited to: ** an oak bomb launcha ** several warbikes ** several battle wagons ** a battle fortress ** a kill burst ** several deff dreads ** a mega dread ** a gorkanaut ** a morkanaut ** a stompa ** several tractor cannons * a Necron monolith * a resurrection orb * several tons of living metal Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours A majority of the chapter are adorned in purple power armour with respective trim colours and a white left shoulder pad, however, this differs for the psychic warriors of the Librarius and Fourth Company. This is due to there allegiance to Nurgle, therefore, their armour has rotted and turned dark grey covered in pox marks. Chapter Badge The chapter badge resembles a sun rising above a horizon this was meant to represent the dawning Imperium rising from the humble beginnings, however after the Chapter fell to the Ruinous Powers its meaning has been twisted into a selfish and dark shadow of itself. Relations Allies TBA Enemies TBA Notable Quotes By the Dawn Guard About the Dawn Guard Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Renegade Chapters Category:Space Marines